This invention relates to surgical instruments, and in particular to powered arthroscopic surgical instruments.
Powered arthroscopic surgical instruments typically include a rigid, stationary outer tube within which a rigid inner tube is rotated by a motor. A cutting implement, such as a blade or abrading burr, is disposed on the distal end of the inner tube. Tissue or bone is exposed to the cutting implement through an opening in the distal end of the outer tube, and tissue or bone fragments cut by the rotating blade or burr are drawn through the interior of the inner tube along with irrigating fluid by the use of suction applied at the proximal end of the instrument. Examples of such surgical instruments are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,203,444, 4,274,414, 4,834,729, and 4,842,578, all assigned to the present assignee and entirely incorporated herein by reference.